dmcreif Mr Monk fanfics - background
by dmcreif
Summary: This page is meant to be used to set up the characters in my 'Monk' fanfics.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

Here's some background on some 'Monk' fanfics I plan on writing. My works take place in a slightly different continuity from that set by the TV show, so there are some significant differences. It's still set in 21st century San Francisco, but at the same time, it's different enough to warrant being considered an alternate universe.


	2. Character Background - Adrian Monk

Adrian Monk is a private detective operating in the city of San Francisco. Unlike other private detectives, Adrian is a unique one: he investigates homicides for the San Francisco Police Department, on behalf of his best friend Lieutenant Kendrick Davenport, who is also his wife's father.

 **Biography** :

Born in 1966, Adrian is a class of 1988 graduate from UC Berkeley who joined the San Francisco Police Department straight out of college. Until 2004, he was married to a journalist named Trudy Ellison, until her tragic death in a car bombing around Christmastime. Adrian was very distraught by Trudy's death, to the point that he got discharged from the force, but after a few years, his best friend, Lieutenant Kendrick Davenport, got Adrian back on his feet, by setting up Adrian in psychiatric therapy with one of the best therapists in San Francisco, Dr. Neven Bell. He also hired a nurse for Adrian named Sharona Fleming. Sharona worked with Adrian as his assistant/nurse from 2006 until late 2009, when she left for New Jersey to remarry her ex-husband Trevor Howe.

Shortly thereafter, Adrian ended up meeting up with a relative of Kendrick's, Natalie Teeger, after her husband Mitch and daughter Julie are murdered and her house then torched. She went to Adrian seeking help. Impressed with Adrian's prowess, she moved in with him and took a job as his personal assistant. It's not long after this that he ends up meeting Kendrick's daughter, Natalie's second cousin Kendra Davenport.


	3. Character Background - Kendra Davenport

**Kendra Marybeth Dunston Davenport** is Adrian Monk's overly devoted wife. This beautiful young black-haired bombshell is in head over heels for Adrian. In her own words, she considers herself joined to him at the lips, at the neck, at the hips, the hands, the feet, the wrists, etc. It's her way of saying that she's obsessively in love with him. To the point that she literally does anything he wants her to do and he does anything she wants him to do, and she literally never goes anywhere without him and he never goes anywhere without her. She thinks of herself as a beautiful young woman, with pale white skin, shoulder length raven black hair, in her late twenties, with an unhealthy obsession for bacon, chocolate, gunplay, violence, Irish and country music, and passionate makeout sessions.

Kendra was born on August 9th, 1988, in San Francisco, to police officer Kendrick Davenport and his wife Regina Callahan Davenport. Her first name 'Kendra' is Scottish for 'greatest champion', and her other middle name 'Marybeth' came from her dad's mother, Marybeth Dunston Davenport. Kendra not only was born into a family with wealth, but also one with ties to law enforcement. Not only is her dad a homicide lieutenant, but her biological mother Regina was the daughter of Harry Callahan, a notorious Inspector in the Robbery-Homicide division in the 1970s.

As a child, she grew up in a Pacific Heights house, and had a fairly safe, pampered, and unrestricted childhood, with access to anything she wanted. In high school, Kendra was a brilliant student, however, she wanted to be an action heroine, of the kind who kicked ass all the time. In fact, her idols were characters like Angelina Jolie's character in _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_, Trinity from _The Matrix_ franchise, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Bruce Willis. She took martial arts and karate classes to learn self-defense fairly early on in high school.+

A consequence of this was that while Kendra had a very goofy and adorkable personality, and great at cracking jokes, she also had a hard time interacting with other students without wanting to accuse them of various crimes. Also in high school, it became clear that Kendra was also very prone to violence. Reportedly, in her junior year of high school, she once beat up another student so severely that he was in a coma for a month and had permanent brain damage. She also was suspected of killing two students who'd been distributing drugs at her school, but there was no evidence to strongly point to her.+

After graduating from UC Berkeley, Kendra continued to live with her parents. She occasionally did some undercover work for her dad. Eventually, through unexplained circumstances, Kendra got involved with a songwriter and roadie from the rock band Trafalgar named Greg Murray, who is a recovering drug addict, even taking a job with the band to stay close to him. She got him into Narcotics Anonymous with herself as his sponsor. After Murray is murdered at a rock concert in Golden Gate Park, Kendra ends up crossing paths with Adrian and Natalie. Sparks fly between Adrian and Kendra, and they are married within literally weeks of their first meeting.

Adrian, Natalie and Kendra thus fight crime as a trio. Kendra is one interesting girl to look at. She's very ditzy and usually almost always giggling and smiling whenever she's in public. Kendra even maintains the expression even when she's pissed off, which can make her very frightening when she suddenly responds to something with swift violence, without losing her cheerful persona. In fact, she's probably the most dangerous woman in the SFPD, with a body count larger than that of Seung-Hui Cho, James Eagan Holmes, Adam Lanza, Dylan Harris and Eric Klebold combined.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is an OC, an original character. In "Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert," Monk and Natalie got help solving the murder thanks to murder victim Stork Murray's girlfriend, Kendra Frank, played by Tamara Feldman. The reason I got into writing a _Monk_ fanfic was because I wasn't overly satisfied with the content of the book _Mr. Monk and the Dirty Cop_ , published in 2009. I decided to try rewriting the book in my own way, which meant removing one particular OC who was a major ally of Monk and Natalie's. In her place I put Tamara Feldman's "Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert" character, but then I decided that that wasn't good enough, so I had to provide some explanation for her to be with Monk and Natalie. This meant changing her name from 'Kendra Frank' to 'Kendra Davenport'. I originally intended for her to be Monk's girlfriend who lives with him, but then I thought it made more sense for them to be married, so that's what I went with.

My stories are narrated from Kendra's perspective.


	4. Character Background - Natalie Teeger

Natalie Jane Davenport Teeger is Adrian's assistant and Kendra's cousin. She was born in San Francisco on June 16th, 1974, to Bobby and Peggy Davenport. While Natalie and Kendra had similar upbringings, Natalie didn't like being the daughter of nobility, so she rebelled.

When she was 23, just out of college, she married Mitch Teeger, the son of a Vietnam War veteran and the CEO of a Silicon Valley software firm called Teeger Technologies. When she was 26, she had their only child, a girl named Julie.

Natalie's eleven years older brother Jonathan Davenport is better known for being the founder and owner of Davenport Motorsports, a high profile racing team in NASCAR's Sprint Cup Series. Davenport Motorsports, at the time of my works, fields teams for four of the best drivers in the sport: the #5 Farmers Insurance Chevrolet of Kasey Kahne, the #24 NAPA Auto Parts Chevrolet of Chase Elliott, the #48 Lowe's/Teeger Technologies Chevrolet for Jimmie Johnson, and the #88 Davenport Construction Chevrolet for Dale Earnhardt, Jr. In part thanks to Natalie's brother's family running a NASCAR team, Monk, Natalie and Kendra have attended every NASCAR event at Sonoma Raceway, just north of San Francisco. They've even posed for pictures with every race winner there. On occasion, they've ended up visiting other races to watch the Davenport team drivers and ended up solving a couple of murders at the racetracks too (Natalie's personal favorite was a murder committed in the stands at Daytona International Speedway while waiting out a rain delay at the 2015 Coke Zero 400).

Natalie has had two tragedies in her life. The first was on October 24, 2004, when much of her family was killed in a tragic plane crash near Martinsville, Virginia. This included her niece and Jonathan's son, racecar driver Jonny, her eight-years old brother Rick, Rick's daughters Kimberly and Jennifer, Davenport Motorsports chief engine builder Randy Dorton, and DuPont Motorsports director Joe Jackson. Also killed were the plane pilots, Richard Tracy and Elizabeth Morrison, and Scott Lathram, a Joe Gibbs helicopter pilot.

In 2010, Natalie suffered her second tragedy, when her husband and daughter were tortured and stabbed to death and her house set on fire. That was how she met Adrian Monk: Adrian was summoned to investigate the deaths. Natalie asked to tag along with Adrian so she could get revenge. It turned out that Mitch was murdered by a corrupt executive who was trying to use Teeger Technologies to create nuclear weapons. Natalie moved in with Adrian and realized, upon getting revenge for her husband and daughters' deaths, that she honestly thought she was a better person around Adrian, who was the most compassionate man she'd ever met in her life.

* * *

 **A/N:** As you can see, Natalie's backstory is much different from the TV series in my works. In the TV series, Mitch was killed when he was shot down over Kosovo in 1998, and her daughter Julie was very much alive. But for my works, since Monk, Natalie and Kendra are one crimefighting duo, I decided that I couldn't incorporate Julie into the mix reasonably unless I provided some explanation for her absence. Thus, the idea that in my alternate continuity, Natalie was taken in by Monk after Mitch and Julie were murdered, was born.

Also, I'm a NASCAR fan. Thus, in my Monkland, I decided to create some explanation for what Natalie's brother Jonathan did for a living. And I decided that he should be a NASCAR team owner. Rather than create a fictional team, I decided that it made more sense to have it that Hendrick Motorsports existed in this history as Davenport Motorsports.


	5. Davenport background

In the original series, Natalie was the only one of the main characters to come from an upper class background. Now, Kendra is Natalie's cousin in my continuity and in my continuity, the Davenport name is a bit bigger than a toothpaste company.

* * *

 **Davenport Group** :

The Davenport Group is a massive Fortune 500 company. Its CEO is Natalie's father Bobby Davenport. It's a limited liability conglomerate that is headquartered at 415 Mission Street. The company is primarily involved in real estate, construction, hospitality, and entertainment but maintains a presence in a wide variety of industries including book and magazine publishing, media, model management, retail, financial services, board game development and video game publishing, food and beverages, business education, online travel, airlines, law enforcement, and beauty pageants.

Of course, not all of these companies operate under the Davenport name. For instance, the Davenport name doesn't appear on the airline they own. Rather, the airline division is United Airlines (UAL has a slight alternate history from its real one, in that here it's owned by The Davenport Group, not United-Continental Holdings, but Jeff Smisek is still its CEO).

They also dabble in chairlift construction, and were the ones who built the highest operating chairlift in North America, the Imperial Express SuperChair at Breckenridge Ski Resort (the Davenport name substitutes for Leitner-Poma).

To put it another way, the Davenport name is typically seen as a brand of back-marbled, gold-laden luxury. It's a household name in pretty much every country in the world.

* * *

 **Law Enforcement**

The Davenport Group also has big ties with law enforcement. See, Bobby Davenport's cousin went into law enforcement in the SFPD, and that cousin and everyone who ever was in family from there on down has served in the SFPD rank and file. That's the side of the Davenport family that Kendra Davenport comes from. Her dad's a Robbery-Homicide lieutenant, her uncle sits on the Police Commission, and all the cousins on her dad's side are also on the force - with one of them being a Vice detective, one being in the Traffic Division, and another being a sergeant, just to name a few.


End file.
